Melocotón
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: Shaoran sonrió en su interior cuando Sakura murmuró su nombre. Si el Cielo existía debía tener sabor a melocotón, se dijo, y un ángel con belleza Sakura para él solo, por supuesto.


**21/05/2010 ¡Hola! Esta idea tiene días girando en mi cabecita. Debía escribirla. ¡Disfrútenla! Gracias por leer.**

**Título del one-shot: "Melocotón"**

**Pareja: Sakura K. & Shaoran L.**

**Rated: k+ ATP**

**Nombre del autor: -liRose Multicolor- O sea, yo. Este one-shot es de mi propiedad. Sígueme en twitter como lR_Multicolor.**

_Disclaimer: Sabemos que los personajes pertenecen al CLAMP._

**Melocotón**

_Que rico sabor…_

Sakura se mecía con suavidad en el columpio de 'Parque Pingüino'. Impulsada por sus largas y torneadas piernas de chica de diecisiete años, sonreía observando las manchas que podía formar con sus pies. Seguro que parecía una persona rara, demasiado aniñada. Pero así era ella. Una niña y una mujer, una mezcla muy peculiar. La luz de la inocencia en un cuerpo –ya– no tan inocente, como le susurraba Shaoran.

Suspiró. Oh, Shaoran…

De repente, sintió que bloquearon la visión de sus ojos y un par de manos logró oscurecer la luz del atardecer. Por un segundo sintió terror pero la fragancia de su novio la tranquilizó una vez llegó a sus fosas nasales. Sonrió aún más. Ahora su corazón podía bailar de alegría.

—Espero que ese suspiro sea por mí –le susurró Shaoran a su oreja. Quitando con delicadeza sus manos de su rostro, Shaoran le dio algunos besos de mariposa en su mejilla derecha.

—Siempre –aseguró Sakura, afirmando la veracidad de su comentario. Claro que ella solo suspiraba por él.

Cuando las caricias terminaron, Sakura se levantó y rodeó el columpio. Abrazándolo por el cuello lo atrapó y Shaoran fue un poco (mucho) más feliz. Una sensación maravillosa recorría su pecho cuando _su_ Sakura lo abrazaba, logrando que suspirara descargando la _magia_ que ella producía. Shaoran la apretó un poco más y escondió su rostro en el cabello de ella, aspirando el aroma Sakura: melocotón y esencia de mujer.

Sonrió.

_Te extrañé. Yo también te extrañé_. Un breve intercambio de palabras y cariños con letras fue suficiente para que la pareja de novios se decidiera caminar tomados de la mano. Recorriendo una o tres veces la extensión verde, gracias a la primavera, entre anécdotas, risas y apretones de manos con más sonrisas, Shaoran propuso ir a ocupar una banca del norte recientemente desocupada por un par de ancianos que alimentaban aves.

Sakura se recostó a Shaoran buscando protección, un poco sonrojado por la exposición de romanticismo frente a unos turistas que admiraban el rey pingüino, aceptó y se relajó cuando Sakura cerró sus ojos y buscaba caricias para sus mejillas. Verla era increíble, mostrando una inocencia tan natural, desde sus sonrojos como el brillo incandescente de sus orbes verdes al reír.

—Te traje algo…

Sakura se levantó tan rápido de su puesto que casi cae al suelo. Sonrojada porque asustó a una señora que paseaba muy cerca, se ubicó lo suficientemente cerca de Shaoran. Éste sonrió. Sakura adoraba ser premiada con cualquier detalle, siempre los sabía aceptar y valorar. El osito de felpa que duerme cada noche en la cama de Sakura es la prueba.

Con su cabello largo (mucho más que a sus once años) y con la ternura escondida en sus ojos de mujer, Shaoran encontró a Sakura muchísimo más hermosa que hace dos segundos. Y hace dos segundos la veía preciosa. Aprovechando la posición y que su novia estuviera a una altura menor que la de él, deslizó sus dedos por sus mejillas que sonrojadas recibieron sin problema el cariño. El ámbar y la esmeralda se mantuvieron conectados ante ese pequeño y honesto acto de fe y amor.

Se amaban y siempre lo harían.

Sakura en ese instante deseó tener la obsesión de Tomoyo por las cámaras y tener una en su mano para atrapar ese instante. Los ojos de Shaoran, ligeramente iluminados por el sol, brillaban muy acaramelados; una luz renacía nuevamente en ellos, tintineando como las estrellas. Se sonrojo; que pensamientos los suyos; romanticismo de niña aun palpitaba en ella.

Las caricias terminaron y ellos mantuvieron la posición un poco más, quizás para atrapar el recuerdo en la caja fuerte de sus memorias y tenerla al alcance cuando se preguntaran cuál era el momento más feliz de sus vidas. Sonrieron al tiempo. _Eres hermosa, Sakura_. Ella ya se sentía como un tomate (adorable a los ojos de su novio).

Riendo como poco sucedía en público, pero como naturalmente pasaba entre ellos, en sus momentos de privacidad, Shaoran "fotografió", por llamarlo de alguna forma, otro sonrojo de Sakura.

—¿Qué me trajiste? –la curiosidad hizo mella en la dulce Sakura.

El chico recordó el asunto. Le entregó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul y cuando Sakura lo abrió, totalmente anonada, descubrió un pequeño dije en forma de oso de felpa, haciendo una clara referencia al osito real. Brillando entre tonos plateados y azulados, incluso grises, el osito sonreía ilusionado casi como su nueva dueña.

—Gracias. Pero yo no tengo nada tan tierno para darte –hizo un mohín de molestia.

—Oh, no. Claro que lo tienes –aseguró Shaoran como respuesta. La chica lo miró sin entender y él, en vez de comenzar a explicarse, buscó en el bolsillo de su camisa algo—. Tienes esto –meneó una barrita de un color almíbar.

¿Una barrita de labial?

—¿Una barrita de labial? –preguntó Sakura muy desorientada—. Shaoran, no entiendo para qué… Explícamelo, mejor.

Shaoran sonrió. Entendiendo su desconcierto.

—Yo compré esto para que me lo regales –sonrió—. Todavía no entiendes ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, pero no veo cómo pudiste comprarte esto para que yo te lo regale. –respondió Sakura—. ¿Lo vas a usar?

Él rodó los ojos.

Dispuesto a explicarse de la mejor forma posible, procedió a romper el plástico que forraba a la barrita de unos cinco centímetros. Giró la base y la crema en barra se asomó lentamente (con cada vuelta) por la abertura dispuesta para ello. Shaoran se llevó la barrita a las cercanías de su nariz y aspiró el aroma: Melocotón.

—Recuerdas que yo te regalé la colonia que usas ¿verdad? –Sakura asintió—. Bueno, ¿recuerdas por qué te regalé esa fragancia en especial?

Nuevamente el rostro de Sakura asintió. —Porque tiene base de melocotón y amas esa fruta.

Exacto. Bien por Sakura, se dijo. —Ten, pruébatelo –le entregó la barrita.

Sakura, aun sin entender nada, obedeció sin chistar. Con suavidad tomó la barrita y la llevó a la altura de su boca, tanteando cubrir solo sus labios terminó la tarea. Shaoran miraba de sus labios a sus ojos. Ella inconcientemente remojó sus labios, como siempre hacía antes de besarse con él y, sin preverlo, saboreó la cobertura no pegajosa. **M**_elocotón_, decía la inscripción china.

Al regresar la mirada a Shaoran encontró a su novio observándola con expectación. Sakura se sintió un poco tonta (nuevamente) y sonrió de vuelta, mostrando en su esplendor el color que adquirieron ligeramente sus labios rosas. Shaoran sonrió, su novia había captado el mensaje. Su regalo (el de ella para él) serían muchos y tiernos y no tiernos besos con sabor a _melocotón_. Aunque, claro, con un toque especial. Con chispas Sakura. _Delicioso…_

El _te _amo sin palabras llegó y Shaoran sintió "la Gloria" allí, en el lado centro izquierdo de su propio corazón. La majestuosidad de aquella caricia no podía compararse con nada, era simplemente sublime. Suspiró y oyó la respuesta de su novia. Otro suspiro. Los besos iban y venían, primero ella manipulaba con maestría la batuta y luego, él repetía la rutina-no-tan-rutina porque, de alguna forma, cada beso era peculiar y doblemente especial que el anterior.

Suspiraron. Se besaron un poco más. Y luego de respirar solo lo necesario para no morir… repitieron la más ancestral manifestación de puro amor.

Shaoran sonrió en su interior cuando Sakura murmuró su nombre. Si el Cielo existía debía tener un aroma a melocotón, se dijo, y un ángel con belleza Sakura para él solo, por supuesto.

Como ahora, como sería siempre.

***FIN***

**::::::::::::::::S&S:::::::::::::::**

**-Nota de Autora-**

_La publicación total o parcial de este one-shot está totalmente prohibida. Sin excepciones. Esta historia es un original y hoy es el primer día que se publica. No leas plagio. Lee originales. *Sonrisas* (:_

_¡Hola! Hoy es 22/05/10 lo sé, pero escribí esto ayer cerca de las 22hrs y pensaba publicarlo hoy pero, oh sorpresa!, no hay Internet. Por lo tanto, no se qué día se publicará finalmente. Dejémonos de tonterías. ¿Les gustó el one-shot? A que Shaoran es lindo ¿verdad? Lo amo demasiado. Y Sakurita tan tierna y desentendida del mundo. Una niña con ventajas, digo yo. Me gusta el personaje. Este es mi primer CCS y más aún mi primer Sakura&Shaoran (obviamente considerando lo primero ¬¬). ¿Dejan reviews? Espero que si! Una amiga mía dice que los reviews dejan sonrisas y hacen feliz a los autores (Creo que modifiqué ¡cof! ¡cof! Y robé ¡cof! las palabras de __**Anelita**__ [Madame Delacure] pero bueh, ella me perdona). Eso me recuerda que esto también se lo dedico. Decidí que haré un Rugrats crecidos para mi querida __**Yani**__. ¡Dejen reviews! Y puede que les dedique algo (; Bueno, me callo. Está saliendo larga esta N/A. Besos. Dejen reviews. Chaito._

**liRose Multicolor= Diana. Yo.**


End file.
